Black Widow
by NENART
Summary: This is the love story starring Isabella, a young woman came out of Forks, Washington and was a victim of a scandal to be expelled from a prestigious beauty pageant when it was discovered he had a daughter. Isabella drew the attention of an old German no
1. Chapter 1

prologue

This is the love story starring Isabella, a young woman came out of Forks, Washington and was a victim of a scandal to be expelled from a prestigious beauty pageant when it was discovered he had a daughter. Isabella drew the attention of an old German noble title known as the Baron Hans Von Parker. Mocked and rejected by all, Isabella Swan accepted his marriage proposal, but was widowed a year.

Many accused her of "Black Widow" because after marrying three men, it was the same: all died.

Although pleads not guilty, is not without constant ridicule and contempt for the bourgeoisie and especially the family of her late husband.

Isabella has set a goal to find the daughter she tore when just a teenager. The search for the daughter is the largest and strongest motivation has moved to Isabella to carry out all he has done in his life so far, good or bad. On the other side is Edward, a middle-class detective, fighter, which has been proposed to trap the Baroness.

She left him standing at the door of the church without explanation several years earlier. The rage he feels for her persistent and it makes playing the all or nothing, although deep combat still feels love for the mysterious woman.

Bella will have to stand on its own to unravel the mystery of who killed their husbands?

Isabella has to defend himself and try to catch the murderer to prove she is innocent. Isabella is almost sunk, no one believes in it, is alone to move from his fame and fortune. 


	2. Chapter 2

They call me the young widow just because I have 28 years old and I have died 3 husbands also tell me the Black Widow because I killed them accused of not proven anything to me.

I'm really beautiful Baroness von parken because my first husband was a German baron von Parker was three times older than me but I became the varonesa or knew that was it but he explained it so simply:

It's like a princess but with less range.

Fell in love with my 9 years ago when I win a major beauty contest in my country, the day after my win I took the crown that found that at 14 I had a daughter.

So I returned to this country I find that my daughter torn from her arms

Isabella von Parker came from Germany to United States specifically to Forks in search of his daughter did not know that getting there would begin a game that would become the cat and mouse.

ALL HEART HIDES A SECRET

THAT DAY WAS BELLA VON PARKE IN THE CEMETERY VISITING THE TOMB OF ONE OF THEIR HUSBANDS AND remembered how he had ARRIVED THERE ARE RAISED AND ITS DRIVER ERIC OPEN YOU ENTERED INTO THE CAR AND LEAVE BEFORE SHOOTING THE FLOWER THAT WAS IN YOUR HANDS

Find NEED YOUR

DAUGHTER AS NOT have much time left


	3. Chapter 3

Edward ran around the park that was near his house there lived with his father and his sister Alice Carlisle and her mother Esme was thinking about it ... its beautiful women who fall in love and could never forget in his left arm was wearing a ring ring from her marriage to her he made a promise to remove it the day I caught it for all their crimes ...

Meanwhile in one of the companies von Parker a girl came into the office floor looked sick girl walked slowly entered the office of the owner it was dark she opened the door and entered.

In what is not fixed she was entering a structure tarra left the office felt a sharp pain in the belly not take it anymore and sat down as he could in some of the furniture coming into the office when he was relaxed he felt like a hand pressed one of his feet are strung frightened and began to fight with the man who would not let go ... that guy was foaming at the mouth voting the frightened girl did not know what to do.

30 minutes after

The UDH was in the offices of McCarthy oficinaEmmett that a detective from the unit was there along with the prosecutor Heidi Volturi, emmet told his men:

I checked every corner of this office and delivery, but could not finish emmett emmett that was interrupted by Heidi

And here there is nothing emmett case that there is a man intoxicated at the offices of the Baroness von Parker coincidence.

Emmett:

Heidi not this is the opportunity we have been waiting to condemn the black widow at last made a mistake in your own workplace.

Heidi angry and told Emmett:

I am the attorney Emmett and I know very well the laws you are an intern, and if you're here is because my boss is your bone daddy put you to play the cop, if you do not want you to rear split the four ... Go to question the girl ended emmett Heidi and leaving there.

Yes ma'am you say tax will be like Emmett said.

Heidi to hear Emmett say that anger and put me back to where it was emmett:

If you call me again I will make tax lady how serious do you have you smile in jail Heidi said with a fake smile.

Emmett had no other to swallow their pride and way to interrogate the girl when he saw him felt a need to embrace it looked so fragile so lonely she looked at him and for a moment their eyes connected ..

Tanya like every morning before going to their help center for girls who suffered from early pregnancy was racing thinking of his great love for her man banned

Finishing run was walking to relax

When he felt a stranger came behind her and said:

Want fresh juice is Tanya looked at him confused and replied:

No thanks to my home I expected a rich and nutritious breakfast.

The stranger replied:

Well I invite you juice and breakfast.

I know you're crazy not responded tanya

Let us know you said the stranger

Tanya went on his way laughing and stared at the stranger as she was

Meanwhile in the offices of the homicide unit (UDH) capital riley talking to his attorney and one of the detectives and best friend Carlisle

Gentlemen, we have the opportunity to catch a serial killer pursued in different parts of the world riley said.

Haiga that an intoxicated does not mean we could not finish but Heidi and I go speaking demitir:

I present the spider tarantula isabella von parke they found in the offices of the varonesa, his victim a finance advisor used to come early but varonesa miss the peak.

The same is suspicious that a poisonous spider walk down a fancy office in the middle of town ... God as we show that this was an attack that we want to live financial advisor when you wake up I want to question him, his clothing would be a way to catch the widow Young said riley

. Riley all know that the black widow married your brother you should not pass this case to another unit represents an interest confito going to hurt Jasper said Riley.

I do not want this unit is to shine and show the rest of the world that we are able to catch an international assassin.

You do it by the unit or because your wife asked you jasper said psychologists do not know why we have joined in, everyone knows that all the killers are crazy I need to work for street cops and shrinks not riley said angry and out of his office .

Where is it? Edward ask riley

Get out of the media call the police and told Tanya the madman that he slept on the floor throughout the passage could not handle with that crazy

Well no I take off if you give me your phone to the stranger told Tanya I

I said no I'm not interested please hurry move I'm Tanya said Nearing was heard the police sirens The stranger began to scream in pain is my leg looks amazed Tanya

Is going on here asking a policeman shot him this mad before my car to give him my phone number is pretending I did not do anything I swear

Trotted and she was run over with the car said the makeup was unknown to the police

Lie by gentlemen you saw god was telling the people around Mr. I seriously did not do anything Tanya told the police

The stranger was raising his papal Miss told the police to remain calm Tanay but the police told Tanya I'm Edward cullen detective homicide unit I am unable to invent something he said at last the stranger

God for me is this happening to me because I did not do anything Mr. Policeman you believe that if I had done something would have called Tanya said Officer, officer I really just want to give me Miss your phone or your somewhere to address this by my insurance if I just do not cover negligence that caused the said Edward about to laugh.

I'm not going to give my phone number because that is what is wanted and is exploiting a lie told Tanya.

Miss Tanya Delani Please could you give me your address and phone number of the officer asked Tanya.

I am not going to give.

Then give me the car keys or left then you said the police arrested Tanya

Tanya said Queeeeee

Unofficial no big deal and I'm going to ask Miss last would kindly give me your phone number to Tanya said Edward.

Quil tell the Baroness dresses this morning in his office when you come to clean? Ask emmett

Baroness that's like saying a princess or countess I never really saw the crown will be true to be a princess tells quil to emmett confusing

No she has no crown Baroness is a title means that if someone of blue blood I will talk about a woman who called the young widow or black widow told emmett

The one that killed three husbands say god bless quil astonished saint I never saw it.

Well since you have no identity and your name is quil I guess you do not mind come with me to the police station to investigate a little more about your identity to alkyl l Emmett said.

The UDH riley in his office was serving coffee needed to catch the young widow as a result Edward then enter:

See Edward know this woman said riley showing a picture of his beautiful she looked beautiful with its crown of the contest before it's removed the photo riley gave Edward the doubt but in the end take hiso.

A beauty that you say that the black widow and has three dead and is now married to my brother Royce King you realize your size big problem that I'm into Edward riley said.

And what I have understood the problem head q there is a witness to speak and if not for all that locked hiso before ... Be given at least 12 years for attempted murder Edward said in a cold tone to riley.

I knew Edward podium against you, you know something is wrong my wife and I understand his brother is married to a murderer and no way to protect riley comment.

Sorry boss but question why his brother married her? Edward asked.

Riley break that woman is a boa bewitching smiles and myself felt that for a moment when I met a devil woman actually catch it before they can marry in the church riley said Edward.

I am able to sign him a contract manager said Edward. Edward left the office of riley and told his father Papa come with me if the boss asked me a favor today I need you next to me said to his father Carlisle

. Okay give me a child outside the offices momentoYa lit his Volvo and drove to where I had to go after 9 years was ready to get her prey if the prey would get whatever the cost

VON ISABELLA PARKER FEW HOURS he had FREEDOM

Edward park your volvo across the entrance to the Baroness thing with his father went to ring the bell but before his father told him:

Edward I worry that riley did not you tell that you had a past with the black widow are my son and I will give advice if you leave this once I swore you were going to kill Carlisle said his son Edward did not listen and I ring the bell opened a 26 year old with glasses said

; Good morning they are offered

I told the detective that young cullenAdelante Is the beautiful Baroness von said Edward Parker

The lady is in these times ... but she could not finish because at that time was Edward and together to the stairs and there she was as beautiful as ever with his crown and jewels and a black dress looked like a princess Edward ran out speak for a moment their eyes met she dropped a tear in those eyes I love chocolate so much to him.

It is a pleasure to have them again after so long down the stairs said pretty please do excuse the arrogance of the outfit but I'm doing some pictures for a magazine and said beautiful in front of Edward and Carlisle

Thanks for having varonesa said Edward took a picture of his coat knows this man was the subject baroness who was attacked in the offices von Parker

A if it is a financial advisor to one of my companies and my lawyer told me infarction ... I'm so glad to see Edward do not know how many times I dreamed of this moment bella said

He was bitten by a poisonous spider that their natural habitat is the forest which caused the heart attack have no idea why I was that spider in your office? They asked Edward more beautiful than before .. He said beautiful smile every day of my life I think the day of your birthday I hide and I sing happy birthday as your mom does

My mom said Edward ... my mom already altered since you left suffers from depression and I thank Baroness to be limited only to answer my questions or I will be obliged to arrest her for ... Carlisle touched her shoulder to cry out to be Edward was already altered.

Carlisle seriously I'm so sorry I did not know if I knew I had not mentioned said beautiful.

Where were you in today's early morning between 5 and 6 am when he was nearly assassinated Mr. diego tanner not for nothing they call the black widow Edward said coldly looking beautiful.

Detective thank you for respecting my wife and get the voice said royce escalerasJunto lowering down the stairs with turned from beautiful Edward stormed Carlisle held him by the arm

The Baroness was with me said royce beautiful kissing on the cheek where else would I be if not with her husband and another thing police do not want you calling my wife follow the young widow or black widow royce said smiling at Edward and bella she is beautiful varonesa von Parker said police understood royce looking defiantly at Edward, my life waiting for us to beautiful photographer said royce and withdrawing from the room Edward Carlisle was waiting around the gone beautiful Edward looked intently for a moment without say anything the hatred in his eyes had a lot of hatred and resentment against the Baroness she withdrew it without saying anything.

The UDH emmett was treated with quill know her real name had analyzed their footprint titilares and in those times the machine is doing the search does not appear to shelly said Emmett.

It is an orphan who grew up in the street you want to be the daughter of the Queen Elizabeth said Heidi papal embittered then you do not have your name? Your name can not be quill then ask your name emmett to quill.

Put her dam 3 days to see if it happens to have amnesia if we speak of the black widow Heidi said very obnoxiously.

Mrs Pretty ugly but they speak a beggar said quill.

Heidi said insolent girl looks but not the left end emmett.

Before the go humiliate Heidi. Do not touch another Heidi to go.

Quill that day you were born to see if the system tells us something out there tells emmett

I do not know I held on Christmas Eve when the child is born god said quill to emmett all uncomfortable.

I ask you? emmettt

I feel bad quil said I will find a pretty good name for you Emmett said with a smile

ANYONE DISAPPEARS FROM HOSPITAL gas Heidi said the doctor on duty at the hospital in Forks

-There is an explanation for why the doctor said

- Well, all told Heidi to move the whole team and I are not talking about looking for a tiny cat - understood said Dr.

- The black widow left their mark here riley calls you spit you told me not to Dimitri Heidi I'm a lady fine.

- If it's a building as exquisite as the plastic is going to pay me Dimitri told about Heidi

- Or in your dreams you going to put your hand to this cute little body Heidi said Dimitri smiling

- Dimitri and jejejejejeejej was laughing and talking with the boss and I do not see why I am the lottery you'll never win Heidi said Dimitri ..

Dimitri was labeled the new chief knew that I would not cheer with the news of Mr. Diego office of Baroness disappeared mysteriously from the hospital where he was

Riley to enterase of what happened was angry gave the order to look around the hospital and did not move from there to find something

Riley had just arrived home and breathed excitedly thinking I had to do for that case.

Step down the stairs wondering something of the mansion King win his wife some bad news and she asks with her husband.

The only witness we have against the Baroness disappeared from the hospital riley said his wife.

Jejejejej not understand why they call it the KILLER that Baroness to deceive this old woman to pose as someone with more class she is a fine small-town wearing your useless rope and working with you are unable to care for a 3x3 room said victory angry.

Of course that was guarding the door

There riley said the man exalted victory was the only key to wax the fox that he married my brother ... now as you lock up before he kills Joyce

God cares win your fortune in your family and let my work do riley said to victory and furious.

ESTOI moody moody ESTOI royce married black widow we'll wait to kill him before the church wedding that woman is a murderer I want the said dam goals victory.

Fortunately not send your millions in the homicide unit have to wait we get evidence to incriminate Solidad riley scream.

God is that I should be the sole heiress told King win my brothers are stupid royce marries a serial killer with a woman under a mental hospital is now a friend of the widow that God said this is a nightmare up victory the steps again.

I swear Bella framework victory does everything he tells you to bella rosalie said over tea in the garden of the mansion by Eric von Parker said you would retire Eric beautiful

The doctor told me I'm completely healthy and I left my depression told me that I am at my best to be a mother ... It is the framework that can not rosalie son said.

What if you tell tells bella

I do not know well to never accept frames the sad imagine rosalie said to call me Belly told pretty dry.

Bella felt sorry for the other side rosalie And victory does not want me to give him an heir to frame, and so after that I got that nervous breakdown rosalie said.

You do not worry frame is a little slow most men are one day will open the option of a paperless adoption and that I can charge me I have to be a beautiful well-kept secret said taking the hands of rosalie.

There do not know do not know beautiful and now that I count on all the hatred of the family since you and I became such good friends, but I know you if you understand these huge desire I have of being a mother.

Much but unlike your case I can not be said beautiful mother again sad.

You think you can find your daughter alive? Rosalie asked to bellaBella stayed thoughtful ...

I miss the day I killed those hopes rosalie told


End file.
